More than you know
by blaqkaudio1
Summary: Edward crosses a few of his boundaries. First Twilight fic, R&R no flames please.


(A/N) Well, I've another, rather uncontrollable urge to right a nice little lemon one shot. This is my first Twilight fic. It will be a BellaxEdward pairing, of course. Please R&R and no flames please! Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

More than you know 

That empty, gaping hole in my chest, finally nearly healed, has been torn open again. Edward has left. It's only temporary, of course, but I have barely survived this week. Extensive hunting trip my ass, this must be something else.

I wait; as I have every night since he left, for him to climb, ever-so-gracefully into my window, to take me into his cold arms, heal me again. He doesn't come. The emptiness in my chest is tearing at me, I cannot control it, stop it. Slowly, but surely, I'm being pulled into depression again, much to my dismay, I have lost my numbness, and all the pain in his separation is very evident. I feel all of it.

Again, I slip under my covers, thinking of how much I must be worrying Charlie, he was so worried during the time that Edward was gone, the horrible time, a time I try to forget. I was such a worry that he tried to send me back to Renee, my mother. But I refused, throwing an epic fit. I wouldn't leave Forks, this gloomy, cold, rainy town.

Taking a last glance to my window, I fell joy throughout my entire self. He is here, climbing in. So beautiful. Edward strides over to my bed, pulling me close. I sigh in absolute bliss.

" I thought you would never come back." I whisper, feeling high off of his scent. He is just my brand of heroin.

" I promised that I would never leave you again." Was all he said, crashing his mouth against mine, crossing every boundary he had ever made, instantly. I feel cold hands, stroking every curve of my body, something hard presses against my thigh. I'm so innocent; I've not a clue what it is. There is a sensation pooling in my lower belly, but I pay it no mind. The feel of his lips upon mine is intoxicating.

One hand gently pushes the hem of my nightshirt up a few inches. My breath catches in my throat. I can't breathe. His hand reached up and clasps my breast. Massaging it gently. The sensation in my belly is getting stronger. It was lovely.

The thing on my thigh felt almost as through it was throbbing. How strange. I hadn't even noticed my shirt being discarded. I am glad that I had remembered to take my bra off before bed. He caressed each breast, I can feel myself become wet, I'm sure he can feel it too.

Unable to wait any longer, Edward removed the remains of my clothing, and his. He whispered into my ear, " This will hurt a little, love." Kissing me by way of apology, he pushed himself into me. Tears gathered in my eyes, it hurt; I'd been a virgin. Soon, the pain subsided and I'm faced with pure pleasure. I moan, rocking my hips against his. His hand reached down to rub my little bundle of nerves, I screamed. A scream of pure, unrivaled pleasure.

" Oh, Ed…Ed…Edward!" I climaxed.

" Bella, my god, are you ever responsive, ohh…"

" ISSABELLA SWAN!!" Charlie is standing at my door, I'm with Edward, and I'm having sex with Edward. I'm going to be grounded forever. And, what perfect timing Edward has, he spilled into me, at that very second. I couldn't stop my self from moaning loudly.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" I've really pissed Charlie off, he never swears.

It's Edward who speaks next; he's already covered us both with my blanket, and separated himself from me. " I think I'll be going, sir." Even under these circumstances, Edward is unbelievably polite.

" No, you're staying here, bother of you have some explaining to do." Yeah, I can tell that, if I were still a minor, Edward would so be in jail.

(A/N) I'm done! Haha, ohh I want opinions! Review!! Also, I have an idea for a fic, after I finish Fateful Night, it would be about the I Am Ghost album, Lovers Requiem. The concept to the Album is that a vampire falls in love with an angel but he can never see her, for obvious reasons. What do you think? It would be a twilight fic, because I would use Edward and Bella for the vampire and angel.  
REVIEW!!!


End file.
